Dreams
by Marie Brunno
Summary: Los sueños son pequeños, lejanos. Pero sobretodo, deseados. Relación de amistad  no romantica  entre Bella y Rose. Ligero EdxB y EmxR. ¡Feliz twinsario!


**Declaimer:**Nada me pertenece, le pertenece a SM, la historia, obviamente, es mía.

¡FELIZ TWISARIO, ROXA! xD Ya son dos años soportandonos. La historia tiene un poquito de drama, pero la hice de todo corazón.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>…<p>

Miré vacilante el cartel, buscando la ciudad perfecta para escapar. Tenía poco equipaje, todo mi dinero en el bolso que colgaba en mi espalda, y mis pertenencias más importantes y valiosas en el bolso que cargaba en mi mano.

New York fue mi opción, me subí al autobús en compañía de Bella Swan, quién me había apoyado más que cualquier otra persona, después de encontrarme llorando de manera desconsolada en el salón de música.

Toda mi vida había sido prácticamente perfecta, hasta hace unos pocos meses.

Suspiré, intentando borrar _esos _pensamientos de mi mente, me hundí en mi asiento y traté dormir, le dije a Bella que me despertará al llegar a New York, además le di mi celular, para que se lo vendiera a su amiga que vivía allá. Bella era graduada del instituto de Forks desde hace un mes, yo apenas iba a comenzar el senior. New York era perfecto, no solo porque Bella podía engañar a su padre y decir que iba a escoger estudiar allí, sino que era "La Gran Manzana" por algo, sería difícil para mis padres encontrarme allí. Podría vivir en un departamento universitario mientras trabajaba e intentaba continuar mis estudios.

Cuando Bella me despertó, me sentía viva de nuevo. Le sonreí, intentando convencerla de que estaba bien. Intentando convencerme a mi misma que yo estaba bien.

Apenas bajamos del autobús, Bella consiguió un taxi (Con una habilidad increíble, ya que todos los conductores parecían estar en Marte, y no en este planeta).

Al llegar al departamento donde (A según) podríamos vivir, mis esperanzas se cayeron. Era todo pequeño, apenas podríamos dormir las tres (la amiga de Bella, Bella y yo), la nevera era anticuada, de la época cuando mi abuela tenía treinta años, pude calcular.

― ¡Bella!―gritó una chica pelirroja, ahorcando a Bella, supuse que era Lucy, la dueña del departamento.

―Hola―susurró Bells.

Yo me senté en el viejo sillón que adornaba la sala, me sentía algo incomoda.

― "Hola" llevamos como un mes sin hablar, Bells, debes decir más que "Hola", deberías estar tan emocionada como yo y….Tú debes ser Rosalie, yo soy Lucy. Bella me habló de ti, le hable a mi amigo Jasper sobre ustedes dos, seguro podrán trabajar en su bar/cafetería―dijo Lucy, sonriendo.

Inmediatamente me cayó mal, es decir, si yo quería conseguir un trabajo ese ya era problema de mi persona, ella no tenía porque inmiscuirse. Bella (Esa traidora) le dio las gracias, mientras yo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Lucy nos mostró el departamento (Como si fuera un tesoro, y no el cuchitril que realmente era), después nos preparo la cena (Atún de lata con pan, comida de reos) y nos dijo cuánto tendría que pagar cada una para la mensualidad del cuchitril.

Cuando me fui a dormir, de nuevo, pensé en qué había hecho, y si era la decisión correcta. Mi orgullo pudo más que la razón, y entre promesas vacías de que todo estaría bien, que lograría triunfar ante el pueblo de Forks, logré convencerme de que yo tenía razón. Lo mejor no era agradecerle a Bella y decirle que yo culminaría mis estudios como debe ser, no, para nada; lo mejor era quedarme acá, siguiendo los sueños de persona boba, como los demás recién llegados a New York.

Pensando eso me quede dormida, queriendo atrapar una de mis tantas esperanzas y volverlas realidad.

En la mañana, estrene el baño (Un desastre, lo más espantoso que he visto en mi vida) y caminé con Bella hasta el bar del amigo de Lucy.

Apenas entramos, mi amiga y yo nos tensamos. Bella estaba completamente nerviosa, y no se molestaba en ocultar su sentimiento, mientras yo intentaba hacerme la cara dura.

―Disculpa, tenemos una entrevista de trabajo con Jasper Whitlock. Quisiera saber dónde se encuentra―le dije a uno de los empleados.

―La oficina que queda recto, a la derecha―respondió, un poco temeroso.

―Gracias.

Tomé a Bells de la muñeca y nos encaminamos hacía la oficina de Jasper. Ni me molesté en tocar la puerta antes de abrirla. Jasper era rubio y de ojos azules, como yo, podríamos pasar por gemelos.

―Isabella y Rosalie―dijo, como si nada.

―Supongo que usted ya sabe lo que queremos―actué, sentándome en una de las sillas, imitando a Jasper.

―Yo también fui estudiante, me gusta tu forma de actuar. No tendrás problemas si eres mesera en la noche. ¿Cierto?

―Para nada. ¿Solo mesera?

―Solo mesera, eres menor de edad. Soy un joven hombre de negocios, no un tratante de blancas, ni mi negocio un prostíbulo, señorita.

― ¿Seguro?―preguntó Bella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Jaja, cómo me rio, tenemos a una carismática señorita. Perfecta como Bar-Woman. ―Esperé, cómo sabe que Rosalie y yo somos capaces de realizar algo.

―No tendré ningún problema en despedirlas si resultan ser un fracaso. Pueden retirarse, nos veremos en la noche.

Mi amiga y yo salimos del local, tan confundidas que parecíamos unas lelas, desde que salimos hasta que entramos de nuevo al departamento.

Al llegar nos esperaba Lucy, sonriendo, como siempre. Esta chica me estaba dando miedo, nunca había conocido a alguien tan vibrante y lleno de energía en mi vida, para mí, que en gran parte quería deprimirme y comerme un pastel de chocolate entero, Lucy era sencillamente obstinante.

Almorzamos, Bells y Lucy hablaban, mientras yo miraba mi plato como si fuera el mejor que había visto en mi vida.

― ¿Dónde trabajas, Lucy?―preguntó Bella.

Dejé de jugar con la comida y preste algo de atención.

―Oh, no es nada importante. Pero tengo lo suficiente para vivir.

―No digas que eres la chica reparte periódicos de los barrios ricos, por favor.―murmuré, con algo de sarcasmo.

―Por supuesto que no, pero, si no tuviera mi trabajo, sería con orgullo la chicha reparte periódico del barrio rico.

Y así se disparó la bomba, ni Lucy ni yo volvimos a hablar de manera cordial y ella se "apagaba" (Si eso es posible) un poco cuando yo hacía presencia en el departamento/cuchitril/casa-de-por-vida.

De alguna manera, por más que odiara a Lucy, Jasper me agradaba. Siendo mesera en el bar tenía un buen sueldo (incluyendo la propina que me daba más de un adolescente u hombre mayor), y el ambiente era agradable.

A los dos meses, New York estaba haciéndose parte de mi vida, y yo parte de la vida de New York, como buena ciudadana, ya me había olvidado del "asunto" por el cual me mude, lo había aniquilado completamente. Pero, por alguna razón, todavía me sentía nerviosa, muy en el interior de mi ser.

Entré en el bar, o mejor dicho, cafetería, aprovechando que Bella y Lucy estaban entrando en la Universidad, debería trabajar un poco más. No quería quedarme sola en el cuchitril.

―Rose―dijo a modo de saludo Tim, el encargado de mañana.

―Hola, hola. No importará si me uno a tu equipo también. ¿Cierto, Timmy?

―No, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Menos llamarme Timmy.

―Pero, es un apodo tan lindo…ah, ya entiendo el problema, tú no eres para nada lindo.

Realicé mi trabajo con algo de flojera, en el turno de la mañana nunca tenias tantos clientes como en la noche. Con todo y la fatiga de la mañana, rápidamente llegó el mediodía, tiempo para irme, regresando a la no-agresión de Lucy y el infierno de ese departamento tan pequeño. Me despedí de los chicos y me fui de la cafetería.

Al abrí el departamento, lo primero que escuché fueron gritos.

― ¿Qué sucede?―pregunté molesta, no iba a permitir que esa arpía de Lucy le hiciera algo a Bells.

―Nada, Rosie. Solo es Lucy, quién se comporta como una niña de cinco años.―respondió Bells, cruzando los brazos.

― ¡No hago nada! Si quieres puedes largarte con tu queridísima amiga Rosalie. Es que ya no parecemos amigas, Bells. Todo el día la soporto a ella y a su mala vibra, sus comentarios sarcásticos, su mala cara en _mi_ departamento, el cual no esta tan mal. Es completamente imposible vivir con ella. Y tú, completamente cegada, te preocupas porque ella no te llamaba. No es tu hija. ¡Es solo Rosalie!―reclamaba Lucy.

―Te agradezco que nos des un lugar para vivir, Lucy. No te preocupes, el odio es mutuo, tú y tu energía positiva obstinan hasta el final. No sabes preparar otra cosa que no sea atún enlatado. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y cómo planeas vivir cuando Bella y yo no estemos contigo? No me digas que como un gato.

―Pues tú…

― ¿Podrían callarse y comportarse como adultas? He tenido un día muy estresante.

―Bells, tú no sabes lo que es estrés. Siempre has tenido una vida tranquila.

―Cierto.―me apoyó Lucy.

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

―Las prefería cuando se querían matar la una a la otra.―reclamó.

Lucy y yo nos reímos. Comenzamos a discutir sobre lo gruñona que puede llegar a ser Bella. Ella y yo no podíamos ser amigas, las dos lo sabíamos, sencillamente no combinábamos, pero, aunque sea, intentamos llevarnos algo bien. Yo necesitaba dónde vivir y Lucy necesitaba con qué pagar.

Me fui a la habitación para cambiarme y colocarme el "uniforme" del bar. Los pantalones al estilo padrino, los zapatos negros de tacón, la camisa blanca, el chaleco negro y mi cola de caballo me hacían ver más "masculina" en estilo, yo normalmente me vestía más a la moda y de manera menos sería. Con Bella bajamos y nos despedimos de Lucy, dejé a mi amiga hacer su magia y conseguir un taxi.

Apenas entramos, tomé una libreta y comencé a competir para tomar ordenes. El ambiente general del local, entre los empleados, era familiar. En la noche, la amabilidad era solo antes o después de realizar el trabajo, nunca durante.

El local era algo grande, de todas formas, entre la muchedumbre y las luces de colores se empequeñecía. No fue hasta la tercera semana que logré graduarme con honores en el arte de recorrer el local sin tropezar con alguien. De igual manera era una experta en salvar a las chicas o chicos que estaban siendo acosados por clientes en estado de ebriedad. Claro que, eso sucedía en pocas ocasiones, la gran mayoría seguía con el coqueteo.

― ¡Bells, un whisky y un especial de la casa!―grité.

Bella me levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Me senté en una de las sillas de la barra, alguien soltó una risita cuando me senté. Por instinto de adolescente, me volví para encararlo. Era un chico delgado de ojos verdes, aparentemente universitario, por la chaqueta que llevaba. Fruncí el entrecejo, mirando como el chico le daba miradas coquetas a Bella, cuando ella me entregó mi encargo.

….Cargando…Pi…Pi…Cargando…

Fue cuando entregue el pedido que me di cuenta del "enlace" de mi amiga y ese chico de ojos verdes. Intente divisarla desde donde me encontraba, pero entre las luces y el bullicio de personas me resultó imposible. Estaba algo nerviosa, Bella era mayor que yo, pero mucho más inocente en el tema de citas, chicos y todo eso.

― ¡Hey! ¡Rubia! ¿Me vas a atender o qué? ― gritó una chica, en completo estado de ebriedad.

Suspiré e intente dar mi mejor actuación. Debía trabajar l suficiente como para poder seguir comprando mi ropa de diseñador. Tenía el orden de las cosas importantes completamente desorientado y, en vez de pensar en ahorrar para un carro o cualquier otra cosa, lo hacía para poder comprar una cartera Carolina Herrera o unos zapatos de Louis Vuitton.

Cuando le hice el pedido a mi amiga, ella solo asintió. En toda la noche, Bella no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Me molesté con ella, tanto, que cuando terminamos y ella hizo su magia de conseguir un taxi, no le hable en todo el camino.

Al llegar a los edificios, subimos las escaleras en silencio y al irnos a dormir, ninguna de las dos dijo "buenas noches" a la otra, solo a Lucy, y por un determinado tiempo.

Debo de admitir que esa noche prácticamente no dormí. Me pasé más rato pensando en cómo podría arreglar la situación, es decir, Bella era mi verdadera amiga acá, nunca sabia cuando a Lucy se le caerían las alas y me sacara a patadas, así que debía cuidar mis espaldas y recuperar a mi amiga.

Fueron más las horas que pasé despierta, a las que dormí. Veía el techo en completo silencio, hasta que le revoltijo de los platos en la cocina indicó que las muchachas se habían levantado.

Salí de mi habitación, les di los buenos días a las dos y me dirigí al baño.

Siéntate, límpiate, cepíllate y límpiate.

Tan simple como eso y salí del baño. Serví algo de jugo de naranja en un vaso, mientras lo degustaba miraba de manera temerosa a Bella.

―Entonces… ¿Tienen exámenes o algo?―pregunté al notar el nerviosismo no-natural de la mañana.

―Clases con la profesora más estricta. Aunque sea la universidad, a nadie le cae bien esa mujer. ―me respondió Lucy, dándole un gran mordisco a su tostada _light._―Me pone nerviosa.

―Nos pone nerviosas.―rectificó Bella.―Es completamente loca su manera de enseñar, nadie le entiende a la profesora Cullen.

El desayuno continuo igual. Es decir, nervioso, que era normal para ese día, pero anormal en comparación con el resto de los días.

Me despedí de las chicas mientras ellas se tornaban cada vez más desanimadas al irse. Creo que la situación con Bella se mejoró un poco después de esa charla.

El resto de los días fueron mejorando. Bella y yo volvimos a nuestra amistad natural, completamente relajadas entre nosotras. Lucy y yo estábamos más cordiales cada día, claro que yo siempre la hacía rabiar con el tema de su trabajo.

El único problema fue el chico del bar.

Él y Bella habían comenzado a salir dos semanas después de conocerse, solo citas espontaneas, cuando alguno de los dos tenía tiempo, en realidad, cuando Bells tenía tiempo.

Edward era sobrino del rector de la universidad, así que la tenía fácil, por ahora.

Él iba casi todos las noches al bar para ver a Bella. Creo que mi relación con Lucy se fortaleció gracias a él, toda mi ira y odio se dirigió a su persona.

Sencillamente no me caía bien, por más que Bella fuera feliz con él, por más que él fuera lo mejor que se podía conseguir en el bar, mi odio hacía Edward Masen era consistente.

Siendo novios, se mantuvo normal, pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que Bella fuera feliz, por más que él les cayera bien a mis conocidos; yo solo podía pretender que lo toleraba.

Bells se daba cuenta, en su mirada estaba la esperanza de que yo mirara con otros ojos a Edward, con algo de amabilidad. Pero no lo hice. Inclusive la prima de Edward, Alice Cullen, me caía mejor.

Mis ganas de delatarlo cuando Bella hablaba con Charlie eran grandísimas, ni idea de cómo pude contenerme.

―Sí, papá. Me va bien en el trabajo. Vivo con Lucy Coleman es un departamento de tres habitaciones, te puedes quedar cuando sea necesario.―Bells me miró mientras sostenía el teléfono de la sala con el hombro.―Mmm… ¿Rosalie Hale? No, nunca hablé demasiado con ella, creo que comenzaba Junior este año…bueno, el instituto entero sabe que ella salía con Royce King… ¿Por qué?...No…será más fácil que a Rosalie se la haya comido un oso a que Royce King la haya descuartizado y enviado sus restos a Alaska…Son los King, papá, la familia más adinerada de Forks por algo…sí, sí. Iré a Seattle este fin de semana…con unos amigos, y amigas. Si me encuentro con Rosalie te avisaré. Adiós, yo también te quiero mucho, papá.

Bells colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Me miró de manera amenazante por un rato.

―Gracias.―dije al fin.

―Eres mi amiga, Rose. Deberías decirles.

―No.

―Vamos, Rosalie. Son tus padres.

―Por lo mismo, no.―Me tumbé en el sofá. La conversación me irritaba.

―Rosalie…

― ¿Qué acaso Edward te dijo "Oh, amor, deberías sacar a Rosalie y a Lucy de tu departamento para poder coger como animales todo el día"? ―dije de manera sarcástica. Me alarme cuando Bella se sonrojó.― ¿Lo dijo?

―No, bueno, no dijo eso. Pero…nosotros, en realidad…ya sabes… hicimos…eso.

―Isabella, cómo te atreves a…

― ¡No tienes derecho! Es mi cuerpo, tengo 19 años, casi cumplo los 20. Utilizamos condón. De todas formas, si quiero o no tener relaciones es mi problema, Rosalie. ―gritó, prácticamente.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse.

Como dije, no sabía cuando Lucy me echaría a patadas de su departamento.

Lo hizo justamente cuando Bella se mudo.

Y ahí estaba yo, sola en New York, sin oportunidades de vivir sola, o conseguir un departamento sin dejar vacía mi cuenta de banco. Por suerte, Jasper me ayudó. El departamento que logré comprar era pequeñísimo, mucho más pequeño que el cuchitril. Pero no estaba mal para una persona.

Conseguí otro empleo en la mañana. Necesitaba ganar dinero extra, me quede con 500 dólares en mi cuenta de banco. Requería de aprender algo más, no sería mesera o vendedora toda mi vida.

Durante el tiempo que realicé mi mudanza, mi mundo cambió. No volví a ver a Bella, ella se seguía comunicando con Lucy, y Lucy con Jasper. En ocasiones, Jazz me decía una que otra noticia de ella.

La última que supe me dejo impactada. Bella estaba embarazada. Tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, a ella la sorprendió tanto como a mí, según lo que me contó Jazz.

Solo habían pasado seis meses desde que hice el cambio, y mis días continuaban cambiando.

Lo que aprendí, es que, inclusive en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, o en New York, siempre conseguirás cambios.

Cada vez que salgo de mis lecciones de fotografía, casa vez que entro a mis trabajos, me pregunto cómo estará Bella. Cómo estarán mis padres.

Y la pregunta más importante.

¿Bella abortó, tal y cómo lo hice yo al mes de embarazo?

…

―Increíble.― dijo Emmett McCarthy, dejando el documento en su elegante escritorio.

―Lo mismo digo yo.―murmuró Rosalie, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Cuando Emmett observó a la joven que vestía de manera algo retacada, no pudo creer que encontraría a una de las columnistas de su nueva revista.

―Rosalie, entiendo que sea algo difícil hablar sobre este tema. Pero si usted puede, a mí y a mi equipo nos encantaría que usted trabajará para "Welcome to the city", su columna sería la gran referencia de la revista.

―Por supuesto, solo quiero alejarme de mis trabajos un poco. Escribir es mi segunda pasión. Después de la fotografía.

―Es pasión, al fin y al cabo. ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta personal?

―Claro, usted es mi jefe.

―Me encantaría saber. ¿Sus padres tienen idea de que usted se encuentra acá?

―No, para nada. Era un punto que quería discutir. Sé que es posible poner en el anonimato mi columna.―dijo Rosalie, casi como una petición, mirando por primera vez a los ojos de su futuro jefe

―Son historias personales. Solos nos interesan sus vivencias, el nombre de la autora no importa, señorita Hale. En cuanto estrenemos la revista, le daré su primer sueldo. Será un placer trabajar con usted.

Emmett se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano a Rosalie.

―La pasión mata, señor McCarthy. Por más profesional que se demuestre.―murmuró Rosalie, pactando un Emmett un acuerdo casi secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obviamente la primera parte está en Rosalie P.O.V y la última contada desde el punto de vista de la narradora.

Sé que tiene muchos errores, sobretodo en la geografía, pero ¡HEY! Es ficcion.

Rosalie y las demás vivian en NYC, después Rose se mudó al Bronx. (?).

Whatever. Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
